Legend of Sun Knight Twelve destiny
by Alsheon
Summary: A crack shots of legend of sun knight, possiblity of Au and ideas for possible fic. this is my second fanfic ever. rated T for safekeeping. Add: I don't know why i rename this story to be THAT.
1. Messed up timeline

**_Hey guys!_ I know.. I'm such a jerk. Leaving you all just like that. But believe me! The reason is truly something inevitable! My computer crashed, i can't write anything and that cousin of mine became such a bastard and delaying to repair my computer! Even my assignments _never_ got finished.i'm worrying over my future right now... Heck! When it did got repaired, it turn out that there's soooo many virus in my computer so my cousin decided to _erase all my data._ at first i think 'oh, well..' but in the next seconds i cried miserably goddammit! All my almost cleared up games! My anime pictures! My shipping pictures! My notes! All GONE! And then i calmed myself down. I didn't instantly write down my fic mind you... And then in the next four days my computer crashed _again_ FUCK! **

**And here i am a month after that, and no... My computer is still hasn't repaired yet. I'm using my tablet, the reason why i didn't do this sooner? My stories are too damn long, the idea of writing it in the tablet making me wanna puke. Just this morning i thought 'it feels isn't fair if i leave them with that sorry-ass A/N' so i quickly rummage through my stories that i write in my books. Instantly throwing away the idea to write down my first made stories because of the length, then i saw my newly made story i said "why, hello there sweetie. I choose you."**

 **And here we go! (and please don't mind the tittle spaces... I use a tablet, you know?)**

* * *

Messed up timeline

"Hey! You bunch of no good hooligans! Are you all can't fight for your own fight, so instead you end up to ganging up?. So Low! You all better go and die in hole!" A curly blonde haired boy shouted out to the group of boys that no doubt are his opponent. Another blonde boy but with hair more brilliant and straighter behind him, hit his shoulder in a scolding manner.

"Neo! You're only making them more furious!" the boy hissed. The curly blond boy,Neo, rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a wimp Grisia. Moreover, everything I said is nothing but _fact_ " Neo smirked. The brilliant blonde boy,Grisia, shaking his head furiously like signaling to his friend to stop.

"How arrogant!" "I'm sick of him!" "bastard!" and many more hateful comments got threw to the blonde duo, Neo doesn't see to mind it though, as he just sneers at the group of boys.

"One is arrogant prick and the other is nothing but useless person." one of the boys spat. Grisia narrowed his eyes at this, he gritted his teeth in agitate. A soft wind blew Neo's hair and instantly Neo knew that his bestfriend is enraged, the wind is blowing un-normally that is the first easy sign to notice his best friend's emotion, Neo got to feels the wind more sensitively after he learn this. Neo hold his hand beside him right front of Grisia, making some kind barrier between their bullies and Grisia.

"Hey,hey seriously? You said Grisia is useless? Look at yourself! I don't even remember your name, _that's_ how useless you are." Neo stated simply.

"Arrogant bastard! Still act all cocky even though it's clear he is outnumbered and would get beaten up," a boy with dark brown hair sneered. Neo snorted,

"Heh! You just jealous, because I and Grisia perfectly passed the look of a proper Sun Knight." Neo stated.

"I'm sick of it! Attack!" with that all of the bullies charged head on, Neo clicked his tongue and unseathed his sword (need to clarify, it's a wooden sword).

"Go, Beat them up Neo!" Grisia yelled and flip his hand to the sky, Neo smirked

"Of course!" a bright light engulfed Neo and enhance his speed, he fastly run and caught his opponents off guard.

"Surprise!" Neo kicked and slash them all away when they're still haven't got out of their stupor.

"Dammit! Charge again!" someone commanded. And the fight continues.

Neo dodged and parried every attack directed at him and slash anyone who got in 1 meter range. Though Neo is a genius in fights and really powerful for a boy his age. Ten vs one is not a good number, slowly he got pushed back, he gritted his teeth as he parried another attack.

"Look out!" a familiar voice sounded in alarm, *battts* (dammit someone! Give me more sfx!).

Neo craned his neck to see his back and see Grisia standing there with a sword in hands blocking another sword, Grisia's opponent took several steps back, probably trying to create some space so he can jump on Grisia.

Grisia instantly raised his sword, everything come in slow motion. Neo's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he quickly kick his opponent away like a peeble and turn his body toward Grisia, holding his hand in front of him desperately trying to stop Grisia,

"Nooooooooo!" His voice dramatically filled the air, but Grisia ignores it and still brought down his hands to slash his opponent, unfortunately he only brought down his hand and not with the sword. Neo watched in horror as the accursed sword dramatically soaring in the air, he took a step back, all the bullies stares at the soaring sword in slight awe and jaws dropped. Grisia, realizing that the sword in his hands is gone, let out a confused 'eh?'. Everything come back to a normal motion as Neo scoops Grisia up and carry him bridal-style,

"Every man for themselves!" Neo shouted out and ran to a safe distance. Every boys stopped to process Neo's sentence when the 'accursed sword' (as Neo dub it), fell on top their leader's head instantly knocked him out. The boys got dumbfounded at this, as they only stood there and staring at their leader's cor- er... Unconscious body laying there.

* * *

Neo let Grisia down after they reach a distance that Neo deemed save (which is 200 meters, mind you.) and observe their opponents from a far. "Damn it Grisia! I've told you to never swing a sword, someone bounds to be hurt when you do that!" Neo scolded. Grisia frowned and fold his hands on his chest,

"But when you swing a sword, you _intend_ to hurt someone" Grisia stated.

"Smartass." Neo grumbled.

"Moreover, one of them trying to sneak-attack you! I can't just sit still!" Grisia complained. Neo exhaled,

"You could just cast light shield!" Neo stated, he once saw it when a cleric cast it , it protect someone from an attack. Grisia looks at Neo weirdly,

"I haven't learn that spell you know?" Grisia said. Neo raised an eyebrow,

"You haven't?" now if Neo think about it again, he was indeed alone when seeing the spell performed.

"Let's just ask some higher up clerics to perform it tomorrow, tomorrow is a day off right?" Neo offered as he shoves his hands to his front pockets and walk off as he gesturing Grisia to follow him. (Those bullies don't seem to wanna continue fight for the current time). Grisia follow him voluntarily with a cheerful smile,

"Hm~ yes, yes! Tomorrow is a day off. You would accompany me to buy some blueberry goods right? You promised." Grisia stared at his best friend, Neo rolled his eyes

"Right, right, I will. Maybe we could find some street mages in our way, so you could pick up a few tricks from them" Neo said absentmindedly.

"Hey, you know what? Maybe we could get some extra pocket money from the clerics. They're all so nice, maybe if we asked nicely they would give us some." Grisia offered with a cheery smile. Neo grinned, Grisia is still so oblivious to his own charm after all, whether they ask it nicely or not, the clerics would give them the money as long as Grisia is there to smile at them.

"Sure." Neo replied simply. He scretched his body,

"Ah~ I'm sleepy! Let's go to our room, the last one is the cleaner for tomorrow!" Neo declared and then ran off leaving Grisia dumbfounded. Grisia gasped,

"How cruel! Neo, wait up!" Grisia yelled then run after his best friend

Life is good when there's someone to complete you.

* * *

 **Done! *glance at the wall clock and jaw dropped* it took me one and half an hour?! God! It's short i swear!**

 **So, i got the idea of this story when i just randomly think and suddenly there's a thought**

 **"Neo and Grisia could pass up to be a pair of twin... Wait, als they're different...how about if they're in the same age? Omg! I wanna write that! and i write it down in my empty class lesson.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review!**

 **Attention: i actually have wrote a series story about Grisia becoming the pope TBH i have the strong urge to write it when i see a picture of Pope!Grisia, Sun knight!Roland and Lesus in Lucathia livejournal (well... I think it's a livejournal) and so i write it!**


	2. The worst torture?

**I can't sleep... I was thinking to take an afternoon naps... But it turns out to be a really long afternoon naps... And lead me to get insomnia (no really...) what am I doing here anyway? Exam is in days... Oh well, just this once i guess..**

* * *

Who's the one that takes care?

Lanbi storm, the 37th Storm Knight looks at the scene in front of him blankly he didn't know what kind of facial expression he had to make, confusion,surprise,pity,sympathy,furious,ticked, and tired are all mixed to one, he fixated his eyes to the scene in front of him again.

"Useless loser, just with running fifteen kilometers already make you out of breathe, are you a knight or not?" The Earth Knight in training, Georgo, spat out at the Sun Knight in training, Grisia. Grisia growled at him, not bothering to masked his hatred with brilliant smiles like he always did because he didn't have any will or power to do so.

"Don't insult Grisia!" The Blaze Knight in training, Chikus defended heatly.

"You guys, don't fight." the truthfully compassionate Leaf Knight in training, Elmairy, said to calm the two hotheads.

The Ice Knight in training, Ecilan, secretely sneaks a bleuberry cupcake and Iced blueberry juice in a container to Grisia who accept it whole heartedly with a thankful look in his eyes in which Ecilan nodded to. The Judgement Knight in training stares at them coldly but there's a sympathy glint in his eyes. The Cloud Knight in trainig that Lanbi almost couldn't recognized because of how much he disappear, appeared briefly and patting Grisia in shoulder slowly like instructing him to breathe slowly in which Grisia responded with slowing his breathe as he sipped the Iced juice. Lanbi's own student, Ceo, is leaning on a wall apparently trying to catch up with his sleeping time even if it's only for a few minutes. The rest is watching the scene like it was the most amusing show they ever saw.

Lanbi supposedly to train them in Running exercise in which they have to circle the kingdom of forgotten sound five times but... Let's just say Neo didn't train his student properly.

"Shut up. I have too much work you know!?" Grisia snapped, apparently had enough of Georgo's complaint.

Ceo's eyes snapped open, "Too much work!? What kind of work do you have if yoh dumped it all on _me!"_ he exclaimed furiously, eyes bloodshot because of the lack od sleep. Lanbi nodded secretely.

"See? Even Ceo thinks so" Georgo stated smugly.

Grisia narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what I had to do!" he exclaimed then continued, "I had to search for teacher when he already gone for more then two days! I had to make sure he didn't ditch his weekly duty. I need to make sure he didn't forgot his luggage when he'll gone to a mission. I had to make sure all his mission is compeleted all clean, if not it's gonna be me who clean it. I need to make sure he dumped all his uniform in laundry basket. I'm the one that pack everything! I need to arrage his schedule neatly and had to make sure the schedule is not 'boring' or 'exhausting' and i need to make sure he follows at least ninety percent of it properly! I'm the one who finished all the religion related problems, Monastery of the God of War, Cathedral of Shadow God, and any other religions! I need to cleaned all the problems that undirectly related to undead creatures by myself. I'm the one who make decisions! I had to memorize the entire map and make notes every place that my teacher might lost! You think why all of our teachers can sleep soundly and lose the eyebags under their eyes recently, huh!?" Grisia counted with stress in his voice. At this, Lanbi also nodded in agreement, thankful and sympathy, remembering all those tortu- ehem! Experiences in sadness.

Even with all Twelve Holy Knights divide their duties over Neo, they still couldn't get enough sleep and still stressed. It's actually astonish him on how Grisia handle all of those bizzare things all by himself, Chasel's facial expression these days is getting brighter and fresher, thanks to Grisia. Lesus nodded in appreciate too secretely.

"Teacher smiling more honest these days" Elmairy voiced in agreement.

"I never really noticed." Metal Knight in training, Laica, admitted.

"Now you mention it. I think he's indeed getting fresher" the Moon Knight in training, Vival said in realization.

"Yeah..." the others voiced their agreement.

"Teacher!" Ceo yelled exasperation. Lanbi sighed, "Okay, let's continue our training."

"Wait a minute Teacher Storm, a few minutes and I'll be ready." Grisia said in panic. The others who are not really in a good term with him quickly voice their protest.

"It's already three minutes break!" Georgo protested.

"Quick! Let's this over with!" Laica said impatiently. Grisia glares at them then turned to Lanbi as like begging him for another minutes of break.

"*sigh* I'm sorry Young Sun Knight, but we need to move now. Blaze would yell at us if we late," Lanbi stated in finale. Grisia frowned, his begging looks never fail him before aside for his own teacher, maybe it didn't worked because he's sweating bullets right now. Grisia stood limply,

"Okay" he said, Lanbi nodded in appreciate.

"But I'm really sorry if I have no energy left to take care of my teacher for the rest of the week." Grisia statd with a blank tired smile that earning Lanbi's gasp,

"NO! I mean.. No. We can rest for another minutes if you want to, who cares about Blaze? He could rotten to the core for all I care. Let's rest, Everyone rest." Lanbi instructed as he ushers the teens to sit down and and relax.

Lesus turns his head to the side to hide him amused smile, ' _looks like he did serious about having a powerful card'._ Grisia bit back a smirk as he caught Lesus' exasperated looks, 'heh'

* * *

 **there is a part 2... But, I'm too lazy...well not really... It's just my google chrome is acting up, so yeah blame the browser.**

 **Bye! Until june then!**


	3. Lil' Mistakes

**I don't know what's gotten into me when i wrote this... I think it's all happens because I lost my spark to write but still write anyways because I don't wanna lost it... I want to search it back, and yeah... A few fics born from that state well most of it instantly got thrown by me, because I couldn't felt any 'spark'... So I'm sorry if this one is crappy... I actually wanna make a series from this but... As you had read, I couldn't got the spark right, I'm such a failure right? So, I just leave it be like this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Grisia slide on the ground a little before he stood up and straightened himself, his glare is getting deadlier by seconds.

"Despicable!" he spat out to the group in front of him. Georgo rolled his eyes, apparently Grisia Demon King state is not really creative with insults.

"How long?" Georgo asked airily.

"Almost there" Lesus answered. Roland brought up his sword again to counter Grisia's attack while Elmairy dutifully shoots countless Holy light arrows to distract Grisia, after a few minutes, Grisia slowed his pace.

"Ugh..." he grumbled weakly but quickly make a thick dark barrier in front of him to shield himself from Roland's deadly swings. Both of the parties looks exhausted, tired because od days non-stop fightings.

"Now!" Lesus ordered. Grisia glared up,

"You can't seal me again!" Grisia stood up limply to blast them off, but Roland hold him down preventing him to do anything that he might regret later on.

"Ugh!.. You will pay!" Grisia yelled then chanted some incantation. He finished the incantation as the others completed the seap, a bright light appeared in the same time a darkness swirling. Everything is happening way too fast that Roland couldn't registered a thing. After everything's calmed down, Roland slowly opens his eyes to find himself sitting in the ground withand unconscious white haired Grisia in his embrace. He looks around and suddenly his expressionless and solemn mask slipped and his jaw dropped. Grisia shifted slightly in Roland's hold and slowly opens his eyes.

"Urgh..."Grisia moaned. "Ugh, Roland? It's finished?" he asked the obvious, but unlike what he expected, Roland isn't answering him at all.

"Roland?" he called out but still no responds. Grisia curiously followed Roland's gaze to find... Oh no... It's impossible, nope! It can't be happening! He find ten toddlers surrounding him and Roland, with frighteningly familiar uniform oversized around them. Grisia gulped, what kind of food did he ate in his Demon King state to have him this drunk?

"Erm... Roland, It's either a dream, I'm really drunk or it is indeed there's ten toddlers surrounding us?" Grisia asked hesitantly. To be honest he's afraid to hear the answer.

Roland moved his mouth, "G-Grisia, I think we're in a very serious trouble." he stated in horror. Grisia looks at him incredulously.

"I was hoping for you to say it's all a dream." he mumbled helplessly. He took a deep breathe and exhaled it.

"Can I panic now?"

* * *

The Pope of the Church of the God of Light, a person who always solemn and collected, always could solve any problems with cool head, money problems more than the others... But, right now he really couldn't keep his solemn and collected facade as he gaping like a fish out of water when he sees the... Abomination. Nope! It must be an ilussion, ' _Grisia must be playing trick on me'._ But that thought vanished when he sees a rare 'panic' in Grisia's eyes along with Roland's, who is most certainly couldn't acting.

"Pope! Help! This... That... I don't know! Everyone!" Grisia blurted out unclearly, with a green haired toddler held close to his chest with his left hand, his right hand's securing a pink haired toddler, and a brown haired toddler clinging to his back, the scene looks so ridiculous that Pope would laugh his lung out if it's not because of the fact that he's still in shock.

After a few seconds, Pope snapped out of his shock, "What on Earth has Happened!?" he shrieked, he didn't care, he's in the secret room for teleportation right now, no one could hear him.

"I don't know!" Grisia cried out.

"Waaaaah!" one of the toddlers burst out crying.

"Roland! Put your disguise on for goodness sakes!" Grisia yelled out, then took a deep breathe, after he calmed down, he opens his mouth.

"Pope! My comrades, everyone. Turned into toddlers!" he finally explained. _'I know! It's obvious!'_ Pope countered mentally but nonetheless still asked,

"How could this happened!?".

"Demon King Grisia cast a spell on us before he got sealed." Roland explained while craddling a red haired crying toddler. Pope took several minutes to calm himself down and process the information while Grisia and Roland are busy with the toddlers.

"Alright, I got it. I'll search a way out to fix them" Pope stated and closed his eyes tightly out of stress.

"But,... With Ten out of Twelve turned into toddlers, who in the name of heavens will go out to carry out missions?!" he yelled. Grisia hold a toddler that look like Lesus close to him as a comfort.

"I don't know..." he mumbled uncertainly then continued, "Just send the Vice captains with a whole platoons or something. The mission couldn't be that hard.". Pope narrowed his eyes.

"Which one is Storm?" He asked. Roland hold up a toddler as an answer, Pope nodded and turn to Grisia.

"What about the documents, huh?" Pope tapped his shoes. Grisia lowered himself as like wanted to melt down and disappear from there.

"You, are gonna be the one that corrects the documents!" Pope stated in final.

"What!?" Grisia shouted but Pope ignores him and continued.

"Storm's documents, Earth's documents, Leaf's documents, Cloud's documents, Blaze's documents, Stone's documents, Metal's documents, Moon's documents, Ice's documents, Judge's documents, _Your_ documents." he counted slyly.

"Wait, are you trying to kill me!?" Grisia shouted in panic.

"I'm off, to search a way out from _your_ fault." Pope said and whirled around exiting the room. In the room full of toddlers' cries, Roland walk up to Grisia who is rubbing Lesus' hair blankly, He tap Grisia's shoulder softly. Grisia turns to him and broke down, he clutch Roland's collarbone helplessly shaking him slightly.

"Oh, Roland! You wouldn't leave me are you?" He cried out in despair. Roland pats Grisia's head softly,

"I'm not gonna leave you, I will help them too..." Roland assured, there's no way he would leave his comrades when they need him.

"No, it's not about that, what I meant is you wouldn't leave me correct all the documents alone right?" Grisia said bluntly, instantly crushing all the dramatic atmosphere he made just now. Roland went silent for a second and sweat dropped over his own idiotic thought, then he relucantly nodded to Grisia's plea of distress


End file.
